Bid Everything for Love (2019)
Event Period: '''05/16/2019 6pm (PST) to 05/26/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample ' ' During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Nobunaga, Masamune, Mitsunari, and Sasuke. * This event's spotlight is on Sasuke. Players can enjoy a story with him right before his route's release, getting a chance to get closer to him, knowing him better and prepare for the route release. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant voice clips. Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Nobunaga's Epilogue: '''Fuchsia Ornament Tree # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Peach Blossom Patterned Brazier # Mitsunari's Epilogue: Peach Blossom Umbrella # Sasuke's Epilogue: Peach Blossom Patterned Lantern By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Mysteriously Charming Makeup and honey). Bonuses * Charming Romm with a Winter View'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Wavy Maroon Hair - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Mysteriously Charming Eyes' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - ''Clear every ending by 05/22 10:00 (PST). * '''Peach Blossom Partition' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Bidding Seats - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''Mini Warlords Playing Cards 1' - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Mini Warlords Playing Cards 2 - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Mini Warlords Playing Cards 3 - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Closet Storage '- ''Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * '''Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. * Fuchsia Ribboned Clutch '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Nobunaga) - Clear Nobunaga's Premium ending. * 'Fuchsia Butterfly Pattern Haori '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Chic Ribbon Obi - Premium Ending Bonus (Mitsunari) - Clear Mitsunari's Premium ending. * Peach Blossom Patterned Black Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Sasuke) - Clear Sasuke's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Elaborate Fuchsia Kimono - ''Top 150 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 150 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Effect: Peach Blossom - ''Top 300 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Chic Black Rose Hairpin - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Peach Blossom Folding Fan - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 05/18 6:00 pm to 05/19 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 05/20 6:00 pm to 05/21 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 05/23 6:00 pm to 05/24 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 05/25 6:00 pm to 05/26 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Story Events